


Kinktober:2019 Resident Evil Edition

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Demons, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Piercings, Ritual Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Scratching, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Strip Tease, Tattoos, Teasing, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: I have started! Also I will be putting at the beginning of the authors notes which Days are consensual and which Days are not!





	1. Day 1: Lingerie

Leon normally like to wear lingerie since he thought it was to feminine, but he can make an exception for Chris. He has to remind himself that clothing like this doesn’t make him any less of a man. He would never let gender norms dictate what he should wear, but still he always preferred wearing clothes of his real gender.

Leon wore a loose yet snug crop tank top the straps are made of thin black lace. To be honest it was more of a flat bra/baby doll if anything really. The bottom of the bra had fine intricate black lace as well. The part of the bra that barely covered his chest is expensive red silk that felt heavenly on his chest that has the barest hint of chest hair. 

At the end of the bra light mesh sewn into it flowed down his stomach almost covering it. It opened slightly to a V shape. Unlike the snug almost slightly skin tight bra this flowed around his stomach not a baggy type of feel, but more like those cascading flowing dresses. The baby doll portion was also black like the strap, but at the end of it is topped off with red lace.

He wore loose fitting belly dancer pants made of chiffon. Said pants are a dark ruby red just like the bra. His legs were easily seen though despite the covering. Holding the pants together is a black band which sung fit on his waist. The pants are a bell shape and ended by snugly fitting just above his feet.

Under the pants was a black thong practically only covering his cunt. It was rather plain than the rest of the lingerie set, but it complimented the whole outfit perfectly.

“Come in, Chris,” Leon said calmly, but loud enough for Chris to hear. He worried if Chris would think the outfit was sexy. Chris paid for the lingerie,but let Leon pick what to do with the money.  
Chris slowly entered the room and the first words that came out of his mouth was.

“You’re gorgeous, Leon” Chris said in awe marveling at the beautiful yet sexy outfit.

Leon softly smiled happy with himself. 

He really should stop doubting himself.


	2. Day 2:Biting (Leon/Zombie Monster Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape but not penetration it contains implied rape.

Recently a new development has happened to the world. Thanks to the Lilim a succubus monster of another world has turned all monsters of this alternate universe into sexy monster girls and boys. These beings want nothing, but to mate and have sex.

It just so happened that when this change occurred Leon was on a mission in France. 

“What the hell!” Leon said now looking at the feminine monster figure in front of him. Somehow the zombie had turned into a voluptuous woman, but it was clear that the monster is not human. The monster woman smiled as she stared at him with lust filled eyes. Leon almost shot the zombie until she said…

“Hello, I know you are confused, but please do not shoot,” The monster said calmly not caring that a gun is pointed at her. “What the hell are you!?” Leon screamed back horrified at the figure in front of him. 

“I’m what is called a Wight. A high order zombie which makes me able to talk to you without immediately claiming your body for me to play with,” She started walking closer to the man. “Stop!” Leon had mixed feelings now this woman while a zombie clearly had conscious of its own. It made him think for a second weather to shoot or not shoot at it. However that piece of guessing cost Leon greatly.

“Girls restrain him I want a taste of his cock,” Then out of the woodwork came out many other zombies which had also turned into women, but these looked more like actual zombies and what his cock!? It dawned on Leon that these monsters wanted to rape him. Leon quickly shot aiming for their head, but it proved to be useless as the doged easily. Before he knew it he was out of ammo. About twenty zombies surrounded him now.  
They all clawed at him their strength overwhelming him. He tried his best to break from their grip, but it was useless. Then these monsters bit his neck this made Leon scream in horror, but then he realized that they weren't tearing his flesh. These were nothing more than love bites, Leon shivered as he felt himself getting aroused. What the hell was wrong with him?!

“Oh, with our new bodies a zombies bite instead of infecting it pumps in aphrodisiacs into our victims,” The Wight stood staring at the man as her subjects ripped off the man's clothes exposing the man’s beautiful muscular body and cock.

Leon moaned as these zombies kept biting him their saliva coating his body with aphrodisiacs wherever they bit. They started biting his abs, chest, nipples anywhere were they could nip. Now he was practically naked his clothes torn off.

“We are going to have a lot of fun,” The Wight cooed.


End file.
